everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/20 Questions Challenge- Phoenix's Sandra Arcadian
yo everyone. so the other day i contacted phoenix, seeing that she wanted to do the 20 questions challenge, but can't make blog post. so, i decided i'll make the blog post and she'll just feed me the information. all the answers are from phoenix, i do not edit the actural words at all and i'm pretty much just the messanger. so just imagine im not here and this is all phoenix. this one will be about Sandra Arcadian question 1 What was the source of inspiration to your character? Honestly, pretty much only her mother, Atalanta. I took some elements from the 'sporty jock' stereotype i learned about from fanfics, but I wanted to see a genuinely nice Royal, so I added that element in as well later. question 2 What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? Lions! Yes, I typically have her with male lion elements, but the mane just looks cool, okay? Anyway, her aesthetic is athleisure with a Greek twist. Her colors are reds, oranges, golds, maybe browns, that kinda thing. Basically anything that is a warm color and may or may not be featured as a color of fire. question 3 List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. Sandra is incredibly kind-hearted. She is, as previously mentioned, nice. She donates to charities, helps victims stand up to their bullies, and will almost never turn down a request for help from a friend. She is a clear Gryffindor, in that she's very brave and chivalrous. She has a strong moral code and occasionally acts quite knightly. Her bravery coordinates with her 'hero complex' in that where if she sees bullying, she will try to 'save' the bullied. She is also incredibly accepting. She is okay with every side of the conflict, Royals, Roybels, Rebels, Neutrals, etc. She's only in the Royal mythos to work on persuading the snottier Royals to be nicer. (She does do it quite a bit subtly, as she doesn't want to be kicked out by Heather.) From her huge future sportswoman resume, she is very sporty, and therefore quite competitive. She adores winning as first, plus, one of her main colors is literally ''gold. Plus, she likes that happiness and the adrenaline rush from winning. It falls a little short for things like homework, but she still managed to get As. However, her adorence of winning leads me to her next flaw... She can get extremely reckless. She may go to extreme lengths to win and do things quickly. She may be daring and try to pull something unexpected to slightly show off, which brings me to the next one... Her pride and ego. She regards herself and is proud of her fighting abilities, her legendary speed, and her lion powers. She can brag about these traits when ticked of, plus the fact she has no partner to keep her grounded, only her best friends can, so she gets away with it more than you might think. question 4 'Who are your character's four most important people' The most precious people to Sandra are her mama Atalanta, papa Hippomenes, adoptive bro Elpidios, and her honorary sister and bestie Agape. question 5 'What is your character's biggest fear?' her greatest fear is being trapped by something she can't escape, as she does have claustrophobia. such as a marriage with a guy she doesn't like, being limited but destiny, etc. Therefore she's quite careful when getting attached, but still can care immensely. She is also afraid of being defeated in battle. question 6 'Does your character have any scars? If so, where did they get it from and how did they get it?' she has a scar on her right palm, in a vague circular shape. she got it while hunting as a lion and stepped on a sharp rock. other than that, none. question 7 'If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best?' most likely the Romans, slightly ironically, as they are quite brave and notable warriors. Their mythology is reminiscent of the Greeks, while Sandra doesn't take commands that well, this is still the first pantheon that came to mind. Maybe a daughter of Bellona? question 8 'Who are your character's childhood friends?' Sandra's best childhood friend is her adoptive brother, as she didn't have much company. Actually, she only met him around her 11th birthday. question 9 'For your character's future, what happens to them?' After EAH, Sandra goes home before discovering a racing competition in Arcadia. After winning every race, everyone is amazed and she keeps on going, and gets known as 'The Speedy Lioness'. After around 31, she becomes a 'bladesmanship' teacher at (my) Raissa's school and adopts a baby girl who she names Thadea. She also becomes the godmother of her bestie Agape's daughter, Valeria, and the aunt to Elpidios and Kadyn's son, Castor. She does eventually pass away at the old age of 93. question 10 'What is your character's sexuality?' Sandra is actually a lesbian. question 11 'Did anything about youself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them?' Nothing about Sandra is inspired by me except for her claustrophobia and kind heart. She's a bit of a sporty exaggeration of who I wanna be, but I'm too lazy to type much more. question 12 'What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe?' Either a) being trapped in a tiny space where she can't walk around/ breathe lots of oxygen/ turn into a lion, b) being stabbed so hard where she knows she can't heal, c) having her feelings toyed with very dramatically, question 13 'What is your character's favourite memory?' Probably the day her bro-bro (reference) came into her life. She ain't got any lover to go on dates with or significant moments with besties, so that's probably it. Until after EAH, and probably that would be te day she met Thadea, her future daughter. question 14 '''What is your character passionate about?' She's passionate about sports, racing, fighting, improving the lives of others, doing motivational speeches, and her loved ones. Also trying to make the world a better place. question 15 Is your character calm or violent? I... don't know. She's more of in the middle, but SLIGHTLY more on the calm side. Her fuse isn't the longest, but she's just a very kind, helpful, sweet, and chill person. question 16 When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret? She will find/text a bestie, get them to meet her in the Rogues and Assassins classroom, turn on the VR, and start fighting monsters while venting out her feelings. Or she'll attack the person who made her upset as a lion. Or just find Agape and vent out her feelings. question 17 If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be? I have not seen any musicals except for my school ones (of which I fell asleep in cuz' they were so boring), but if you count a very potter musical, then she'd be Ginny. question 18 tba Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge